Shaoran Enamorado
by CAMILI - MAHIDELIN
Summary: Sakura era una mujer a la que podía leer como un libro, pero a la vez era una mujer impredecible. Una contradicción, pero era cierto. Podía saber cuando estaba mal o bien, cuando algo la preocupaba y así muchas cosas, pero jamás estaba preparado para sus ocurrencias, sus locuras.


Shaoran Enamorado

_Por Camili_

Indicaciones Previas:

-La letra normal es el presente.

-La letra _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

-La letra en _cursiva_ antes de los recuerdos, son parte de la canción a la que Shaoran hace referencia en la historia.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Nunca fui muy amante de la música romántica. No tengo nada en contra de quien decida escucharla, pero bajo mi elección prefiero cosas más rockeras. Pero _mi bonita_ adora ese tipo de música, y, como es de imaginarse, detesta un poco la música _tarro_ –como se refiere ella a mi música-.

Sin embargo, hace unos días, escuché una canción por casualidad en la radio. Mi madre la tenía en su despacho y mientras yo esperaba por ella me quede algo pegado en la letra. El tipo tenía buena voz y me gusto su canción, porque me recordó a _mi bonita._

"_No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome, que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento. Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme, para seducirme, para enamorarme…Y vas causando efecto_"

_- Ya veo –dudo un momento- ¿Podré hacerlo yo?_

_- Claro –la tomé de la cintura- Te ayudo._

_Noté el sonrojo en su cara y en mi despiste pensé que era por el sol._

_Mientras le explicaba como levantar la mano y a qué altura tener los codos fue que me percate de su mirada esmeralda fija en mis labios. Le regalé una sonrisa y se puso más roja. Y lanzo el balón casi sin mirar y anoto una canasta. Miré el balón rebotar y luego a ella, la sonrisa tímida y la mirada esquiva hicieron que me diera cuenta que sabías jugar. Alcé una ceja._

_- ¿Suerte de principiante?_

_- Claro… -me respondió bajito._

_- Ya veo –decidí seguirle el juego- Intentémoslo de nuevo._

_La sonrisa que me regalo valió la pena seguirle el juego. Una sonrisa tímida, pero pícara y su mirada decida a provocarme. _

_Tomé el balón y lo puse en sus manos, luego la rodee y me puse detrás, coloqué mis manos sobre sus manos y a pesar de su nerviosismo intento acariciarme sin que lo notara. Le expliqué, nuevamente, como levantar la mano y a qué altura tener los codos y también el movimiento de la muñeca al dejar escapar el balón. Le fui soltando la mano y cuando se disponía a lanzar susurré en su oído._

_- Tú puedes…bonita._

_Y falló el lanzamiento. _

_Solté una risa disimulada y la miré fijamente._

_- Claramente, fue suerte de principiante –terminé por decir._

Seguí caminando atento a mi alrededor. La gente paseaba, el clima había estado mejorando. Yo iba tranquilo, pues iba con tiempo. Hoy era miércoles trece y, al contrario de muchos que creen que el número trece es de mala suerte, es mi número preferido desde hace tres años.

Se volvió un día perfecto hace tres años y lo sigue siendo hasta el día de hoy.

"_No sabes cómo me entretienen tus locuras y que para verte invento mil excusas. Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos.  
Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión"_

_- No, Bonita, es una locura. _

_- Vamos, Lobito, si no es tan arriesgado –y puso esa mirada a la que sabía que no podía decirle que no._

_- Sak, tirarse de guata en una madera en una colina alta y llena de nieve es arriesgado, puedes lastimarte._

_Habíamos empezado a hacernos muy buenos amigos, estudiábamos distintas carreras, pero yo siempre buscaba la forma de encontrarme con ella en algún pasillo o de inventar algo qué hacer para pedirle que me acompañara, buscaba excusas para verla, pues me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, disfrutar de una conversación y del sin fin de locuras que inventaba y mi instinto de protegerla apareció desde el primer momento. No quería que nada pudiera lastimarla._

_-__ Sé que puedo ser un poco despistada y me caigo seguido, pero es que quiero hacer esto, vamos Shaoran, hazlo conmigo._

_Suspiré._

_- Siempre tienes que arrastrarme en tus locuras, bonita. _

_- Es porque me encanta compartir los momentos de mi vida contigo._

_Confeso eso tan rápido que parpadee. Eso podía interpretarse como una declaración…y la idea de compartir todos los momentos de su vida conmigo me encantaba._

_- ¡Lo haré con o sin ti, Li! –me grito a unos metros para emprender la carrera a lanzarse de guata a la tabla._

_No contesté y corrí a su lado._

_- El último en llegar, bonita, pagará penitencia y, créeme, yo no sirvo para perder._

_El brillo desafiante de sus ojos verdes me encantaba._

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Busco un regalo.

Sabía lo que andaba buscando. Todas las veces que Sakura pasaba por esta tienda se quedaba pegada en la vitrina, le encantaban las cajitas de madera, en especial una que era pequeña y tenía un pétalo de cerezo en la tapa.

Sabía que sería el regalo perfecto, porque a Sakura le gustan las novelas románticas, aunque tiene los pies en la tierra, en el fondo, le encantan los hombres apasionados y posesivos de esas historias, esos que viven pensando en la mujer que aman. Sakura había conseguido que ese hombre pensara día y noche en ella.

Poquito a poquito se gano el corazón de él. Lo atrapo.

_Me atrapo._

"_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso, en tu cuerpo y en tu mente y en agujero de tu corazón. En todo estás presente. Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero…Si estoy contigo...Déjame atado a este amor "_

_- No._

_- ¿Perdón? –pregunto confundida y altanera- No te estoy pidiendo permiso._

_Bufe._

_- No irás a ningún lado._

_- ¿Por qué tu lo dices?_

_- Sakura, estoy hablando en serio –le advertí en un tono mortal._

_- Yo también, Shaoran. No dejaré plantado a Riu, porque a mi amigo le dio una pataleta._

_La mención "amigo" hizo que me hirviera la sangre. _

_Yo quería ser más que un amigo, maldita sea._

_- ¿Cómo me queda?_

_Pregunto como si no estuviéramos discutiendo y mirándose al espejo. La mire detenidamente, sabía que mientras discutíamos estaba vistiéndote, pero no había reparado realmente en lo que estaba escogiendo para esta ocasión. Y no, no iba a permitir que se vistiera así para un imbécil recién aparecido._

_- ¿Es en serio?_

_Ella bufo esta vez._

_- Shaoran, por favor, solo quiero saber si me veo muy…provocativa –hablaba mientras ponía toda su atención en el vestido- No quiero verme provocativa en una ida al cine, además no es una cita formal._

_Deje de escucharla cuando sus piernas bien formadas captaron toda mi atención. Las conocía perfectamente, pero ese condenado vestido las hacían lucir demasiado y no iba a permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de toda su belleza, a menos que fuera totalmente mía._

_Me acerqué con dos pasos a su lado y la tome por la cintura. Se quejo por lo repentino del movimiento y por lo pegada que la deje a mí._

_- Bonita, escucha bien: no irás a ningún lado –acaricie con la mano libre su rostro- Eres mía y no permitiré que tengas citas, formales o no, con un imbécil que no sea yo._

_Termine de hablar y la besé. Ahogo un gemido que me volvió loco y la incentive a abrir los labios, me siguió aferrándose a mí. _

_Esperaba este beso tanto como yo._

_Disfrute nuestro primer beso y la reclamé como mía._

_- Yo… -intento articular palabras, pero noté que no sabía que decir._

_- Te amo, Sakura –le solté la verdad- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Con el regalo en la mano, salí de la tienda con una sonrisa.

Tres años.

Tres hermosos años a su lado.

Recordaba los momentos que habíamos pasado.

Sakura era una mujer a la que podía leer como un libro, pero a la vez era una mujer impredecible. Una contradicción, pero era cierto. Podía saber cuando estaba mal o bien, cuando algo la preocupaba y así muchas cosas, pero jamás estaba preparado para sus ocurrencias, sus _locuras_.

Tenía formas muy extrañas de demostrar su amor, pero que fueran extrañas solo hacían que me gustaran más. Eran formas únicas. Solía ponerse mañosa cuando me extrañaba. Saltaba en mi cama de felicidad como una niña cuando estábamos juntos. Caminando me hacía ataques sorpresas, como una jugadora de fútbol americano, me tacleaba. Me pinchaba un ojo con un dedo, diciendo cosas como _"un poco de amor para ti"_.

Y así, muchas más.

Pero, de todas las formas de demostrar su amor, la que más me encantaba era cuando hacíamos el amor. Fui el primero para ella. Yo solo había tenido dos mujeres antes que ella. Aprendimos juntos. Nos perfeccionamos juntos.

"_Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto, donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo__ y__ tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo, que endulzan mi alma que tienen mi mente__ y__ someten mi cuerpo. Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos.__  
__Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos,__ p__ones a prueba el motor que da impulsos a los latidos de cada ilusión"_

_- Por favor… -jadeó._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- No te hagas el galán de novela romántica._

_Sonreí._

_- Es cortesía._

_- ¿Cortesía? –dijo mordiendo mi lóbulo- Sobra cortesía entre nosotros, lobito, ya no es necesaria…hazlo._

_- Te has vuelto una pervertida, bonita._

_- Es tu culpa, por ser tan irresistible –y me sacó la camisa._

_Y despertó mi animal interior. Sabía que a Sakura le gustaba la intimidad con un hombre posesivo y demandante, salvaje, un tipo que tomará la iniciativa y la guiara. Y rara vez, pedía un hombre delicado, hacer el amor lentamente. Esta ocasión no era una de esas. Quería al hombre primitivo que tenía dentro cuando la tenía entre mis brazos con la posibilidad de hacerla mía una vez más._

_- Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti… -desabrochó mi pantalón y detuve su mano antes que la metiera por el mismo, me miró con el ceño fruncido- Lo necesito –dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba mi pene erecto._

_- Y lo tendrás, bonita, tranquila –se agarró a mí y se movió sugestivamente, jadee y la bese- Yo también te necesito._

_- Shaoran…_

_Amaba escucharla cuando estábamos en situaciones así, su tono de voz era un poco más ronco y exigente._

_No la hice esperar y entre en ella, y como desde un principio, sentí tocar el cielo en su cuerpo. Sentía que ella fue hecha para mí, nuestros cuerpos encajaban y nuestros corazones latían en sintonía. _

_La embestía una y otra vez. Sakura se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hacer el amor con Sakura era una experiencia maravillosa, era el momento en que solo existíamos ella y yo en las facetas más primitivas y transparentes de nuestras vidas. _

_Éramos ella y yo, sin tapujos, sin ropa, sin los problemas diarios, sin las banalidades que pueden hacernos discutir, sin mostrar apariencias. _

_Era amor puro y simple. Salvaje y primitivo. _

_Llegamos al orgasmo juntos. _

_Recargue mi cuerpo sobre ella, cansado._

_- Terminamos juntos -comento._

_- Si, fue rico –le dije y acaricie su rostro- Te amo._

_Era divertido, porque rara vez lográbamos llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, generalmente, me preocupaba de satisfacerla para luego satisfacerme a mi. Otras veces, no podía controlarme, terminando antes que ella, al rato, me exigía la segunda vuelta._

_Lo maravilloso de nuestra vida sexual es nuestra confianza. Sakura era vergonzosa y tímida, pero cuando se trataba de hacer el amor era sincera y directa conmigo, me decía que le gustaba y que no. Como lo quería, cuando lo quería. Sus fantasías. Y una que otra cochina palabra excitante mientras nos entregábamos uno al otro._

_Nunca era igual, pero siempre era ella._

Miró con extrañeza el pequeño regalo en mi mano y luego a mí.

- ¿Qué es?

- Tu regalo.

- ¡¿Es trece?! –pregunto alarmada y en son de burla, pues ella y yo sabíamos que no era trece, aunque mi plan era hacerme creer y hacerle creer que si.

- Si lo es.

- ¡No!

- Si –respondí con calma y divertido por la situación.

- Shaoran, no es trece –dijo confiada- Fue trece hace dos días –dijo mirando su celular por haber dudado un segundo.

Reí.

- Toma, ábrelo.

Entre enojada y curiosa tomo el regalo de mi mano y le saco la envoltura. Eso dejo a la vista la delicada cajita de madera. Me miró confundida, pues supe que no se le ocurría qué podría tener la cajita, pero la reconoció de inmediato, era la que siempre miraba en la vitrina. Cuando empezó a abrirla no despegué ni un segundo la mirada de su rostro, quería memorizar cada gesto de su cara.

Leyó el mensaje que deje dentro de la cajita.

Y me regalo una sonrosa con sus ojos brillosos.

- Es hermoso…me encanta.

- Sabes que te amo y paso pensando día y noche en ti, no era mi intención olvidar nuestro aniversario. Espero haberme reivindicado con esto ante tus ojos. Eres mi vida, bonita.

- Y tú la mía, Lobito.

El resto fue historia.

"_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso.  
Es importante, es urgente, que te quedes a mi lado  
Inventaré los motivos que sean para estar cerca de ti"_

Ah, lo olvidaba. También le dedique a Sakura la canción que me hizo recordarla. Suele cantarla en voz alta cuando ordena y hace el aseo en nuestro departamento y yo disfruto mirándola feliz de la vida que construimos.

"_**Todos los días son trece desde que estás conmigo"**_

* * *

Aclaración: Lo último es la frase que Shaoran puso en la cajita que le regalo a Sakura.

Ahora sí: ¡Hola! Volví con una pequeña historia. Una inspiración al escuchar la canción de Chayanne. Espero de verdad que les guste. Estuve tanto tiempo frustrada sin que nada saliera de mi imaginación que estoy tan feliz con haber podido crear esta historia. Ojalá les guste a ustedes como me gusto a mí.  
Saludos y espero podamos leernos pronto.

_Camili._


End file.
